The Greenleaf Gang
by ElladanandElrohirrock
Summary: Legolas, his many brothers and their misadventures. When will they realize they have to band together, before they fall apart at the seams? Will Rhyst and Adraodon be able to save them all?
1. Default Chapter

A/N: Yes, I am well aware that Greenleaf isn't Legolas's surname; Greenleaf gang just sounds cool, ok? So STOP BOTHERING ME! Remember to review, please, it makes my day a happy one.

"Hey, stop it!"

"Cut that out!"

"C'mon, over here!"

"Daro! Daro!"

"What are you waiting for?"

"You are so slow!"

"Get them!"

King Thranduil sat in the gardens of Lasgalen, watching his children play. He had many children. The residents of Lasgalen said it was a curse. Since his first elfling was born, he had had eighteen wives, nineteen in all. They had all died. In Lasgalen, they said that this was the curse: Marry the king, bear a son, die. It certainly went that way. He had twenty-two elflings:

Adraodon, the eldest, 25,  
Asynad, 24,  
Baekor, 24,  
Blaletram, 23,  
Caroesean, 22,  
Chust, 20,  
Dardow, 19,  
Diradd, 18,  
Ocigothian, Triplet #1, 17,  
Oloidan, Triplet #2, 17,  
Onendawyth, Triplet #3, 17,  
Rhyst, 16,  
Edalilowyn, 16,  
Takka, The only female, 16,  
Fedrind, 15,  
Edorenad, 14,  
Lyredel, 14,  
Nydaromar, 13,  
Hirajan, 12,  
Lomavis, 11,  
Wicomali, 10,  
And Legolas, 8, the youngest and the Kings most treasured son.

Right at the moment they were all running around the courtyard of the palace like mad.

"Children! Children! It's time to come in now!" Thranduil yelled.

With very little whining, they all complied, filing into the palace with orderly chaos. The King took Legolas from Rhyst, who had been carrying him. There was a feast that night, because some visitors were coming from Ilmadris, and the elflings couldn't wait for that, because Glorfindel was coming, and he was just so unbelievably fun for an older elf, they all loved him.

Glorfindel was kind of like an uncle. He watched Legolas, Wicomali, and Lomavis sometimes when the others went out on a hunting trip or something, and he told very good bedtime stories. He was also always sympathetic when someone got in trouble, and someone always was around the elflings. He was a good listener if you need to talk to somebody. All in all, they were very fond of him.

So everyone went to get cleaned up for the feast. The triplets smiled evilly. They had a plan.

A/N: I had an excellent idea, just now. All of the wonderful elflings need girlfriends, so if you have a character, review and tell me about her, so I can put her in my story, and the wonderful elflings can meet her, and fall in love with her. You can just tell me about yourself, if you like. REMEMBER TO REVIEW! Bye all!


	2. Edalilowyn

A/N: So. How I'm going to start this is I'm going to do getting ready for the feast from each perspective so everyone is introduced to the characters (In any order I darn well feel like!). Remember those female characters! (Or if you'd like to date one of the boys, that's good to!) What I really need included when you tell me about your girl (or yourself!) is how old they are and who they want to date. I really really need ones for:

Any of the triplets

Nydaromar

Edalilowyn

Hirajan

Fedrind

Thanks,

ElladanandElrohirrock.

Greenleaf Gang, Chapter 2 

Edalilowyn looked at himself in the mirror, thoroughly displeased with what he saw. He looked… so… _feminine_. It was the only way to describe it. He had abnormally long hair for a male elf; it went all the way down to his lower back. His whole body was slim and small, including his face, and his jutting cheekbones made him look cute. Even his name was sickly female. _Edalilowyn._ His brothers all called him 'lil, or even worse, 'lillie.

And that was not all he disliked about himself. He was the most ridiculously sensitive person you could ever meet. He cried over everything. Not just alot, mind. _Constantly._ As in three or four times a day at least. Over every little thing that happened. Lately, it had been getting even worse. He rarely ever stopped crying now. When he wasn't crying, he had either obviously just began to recover, or about to start, or both.

After dressing in his sky-blue outfit (to match his eyes) he began to walk down to the banquet hall. On the way down the stairs, he saw Ocigothian fighting with Diradd, with Asynad struggling to break it up rather unsuccessfully. Only Adraodon had enough power to really control his brothers.

And, as it happened, Adraodon came along that very moment. Radiating superiority, confidence, and sheer regal splendour. He said nothing, but looked from one to the other, in the piercing way he had.

"Do I need to go get adar?" He said simply. Oci and Dir shook their heads and quickly broke it up. Ocigothian, who was the slightly more cynical triplet, then spotted Edalilowyn.

"Wow. Is it just me or is the cry-baby not crying?" He said in his typical mocking tone.

Such a petty comment would ordinarily not have bothered 'Lil, but now he burst into tears and ran into the hall, hands over his face. 'Dra paused only to scold Oci before running after him.

"Lil." He said when he reached his brother, "Lillie." He tried to grab the sixteen year old to comfort him, but Edalilowyn squirmed away.

"Go away" He sobbed through his tears, "Leave me alone!"

Adraodon had a worried expression on his face. "Is something wrong, little brother? You seem to be more easily upset then usual as of late."

"Nothing's wrong." Edalilowyn said resolutely.

"Nothing?"

"I'm fine!" But they both knew he wasn't.

"Tell me. Please."

"Go away!"

"Something is the matter, Edalilowyn, and though you know it, you refuse to admit it, even to yourself! Now, what's wrong?"

"I DON'T KNOW!" Edalilowyn yelled, before tearing out of the hall. He went to the nearest washroom, dried his eyes and waited for the red blotches on his face to recede, and made his way down to the great hall.

He didn't know what was wrong, and that was the truth.

That was the truth.


End file.
